On the Wings of Forgiveness
by Krazichik Nik
Summary: This is Eva's story. Her journey to forgiveness.


This is a Midnight Breed fic...NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. Most of the characters belong to Lara Adrian..however Tobain is all mine;)

This was just a story that popped into my head while reading the series...hope you enjoy.

* * *

_On the Wings of Forgiveness _

_Chapter 1_

I had it all, everything a woman could hope for. A home filled with love and people in my life that would have died for me. The love of a good man, a warrior actually. He was my everything, and I betrayed that love and lost everything in the process.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. The memory of the look on his face wasseared into my mind and I sawit every time I close my eyes. The pain was too much to bear, so I took my own life in hope of ending it…it didn't.

There was nothing but blackness. No walls, no ceiling or floor, just empty darkness. I have no idea how long I stayed that way since you can't tell time when you're nothing and nowhere. I just know that one moment it was dark and the next it was not. My eyes couldn't adjust to the change so I couldn't really see anyone, but I could feel hands on me, I was being pulled towards a very bright light and I could hear people speaking in low voices.

All at once everything went silent again and I could see. There were shadows of people all around me and in front was a very beautiful woman sitting on what looked to be a throne. I felt hands pushing me down to my knees from behind.

"Look at me, child." I looked up as she came to stand in front of me. "You have been chosen to be one of us. We are a very secret legion of dark angels known as the Darken Ones. In your past life you committed the sin of suicide, there for you are not permitted to pass on to the pearly gates of heaven. Instead of leaving you to the darkness for all eternity. I have chosen you to join our legion as your act was made in love and not hate. We guide those in need so that they do not end up here…obviously we do not succeed with every soul, but we do try."

I looked at her with what I can only imagine was a look of confusion as she continued to tell me of my new life or whatever it is.

"You will be put back on earth to do this task, however, humans will not be able to see you unless they are in need of your guidance. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Um no, yes, I mean I'm not sure, ma'am."

"You may call me Mistress Morlilian and you will be called Evayna. The name Eva Atanacio is no longer of any use to you. Now what is it that you do not understand?"

"I feel like none of this is real. How can it be that I'm getting a second chance to do something good after what I've done?"

"Ah, I see you feel that you are not worthy of this opportunity. Well, let me assure you, this is not going to be easy or pleasant by any means. When you help a human and succeed, you will carry their burdens with you so that they do not have to. You will feel more sorrow and pain than you ever thought possible. Being a Darken One is a very heavy responsibility, Evayna. But I can tell you that this afterlife that I offer you is far more pleasant than the one you will suffer should you refuse."

Well, as offers go, I would have to say that this was one I couldn't refuse. Not to mention Mistress Morlilian didn't look like the kind of woman to take no as an answer.

I was given a room and told they would come for me when it was time for the ceremony that would officially make me one of them...the Darken Ones. I have to admit that I was a little afraid of what this ceremony would consist of, but, anything was better than the nothing. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

There was finally a knock at the door. It was time to start my new existence. I was lead into a huge room that was lit with what seemed like millions of candles. The ceremony was actually very beautiful, not scary like I thought it was going to be. Mistress Morlilian said some words in an old language, something about death and rebirth, but that's about all I understood. Then she gave me a glass of…well I'm not sure what it was actually, but she told me to drink it and so I did.

I slowly woke up, not sure where I was. Nothing looked familiar here. The last thing I remembered was being in the room with all the candles.

"What the…Oh holy shit! You scared the hell out of me. Who are you and where are we?"

"My name is Tobain and we are in a cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I've been waiting for you to wake up from your rebirth. I'm not really supposed to be here, but I remember my rebirth was somewhat frightening and I just wanted to spare you that if I could."

"In the middle of nowhere, why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"That one is all on you, I'm afraid. When you are reborn as a Darken One your soul takes you somewhere that your connected to for your body to catch up with the changes it's going through."

"Well, this place doesn't look familiar at all…what it looks like is a tomb of some sort."

Just then I heard this agonizing moan coming from deep inside the cave and I knew in that instant why I was here.

"Rio…."

"We're not alone but from the looks of him we may be very soon."

I tried to stand up but failed, and ended up falling on my ass.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I hurt everywhere and why the hell can't I stand up? I need to go to him…NOW!"

"Going through the rebirth is very painful and stressful on the body. I'm sorry to tell you but you are going to hurt and be very weak for awhile."

"I don't have time to be weak, that's Rio in there, my Rio. I have to go to him, please help me."

"Very well, I will try, but it is your will that will be tested. Close your eyes and clear your mind. Now imagine your wings opening up and you flying."

I try to do as he says but it takes me a couple tries before it actually works.

"Your will is strong Evayna, I may have underestimated you. This will become easier the more you do it, I promise.

I have wings. I'm actually flying, not just thinking about it, but actually up off the ground flying!

"AARRGGHHH"

"Rio.."

I find him, he's laying face down on the ground. He looks so broken and I know I'm the reason for his pain.

"Rio my love I'm so sorry. Rio, can you hear me? Rio…I'm sorry for what I've done, please forgive me. Look at me please…say something!"

He rolled over and with a vicious growl he started screaming. "Get out of my head. I hate you for what you did to me and I will never forgive you."

I jump back at his violent outrage. This is not the Rio I loved, he was so sweet when we were together, so tender with me. This Rio is angry and riddled with pure hatred.

Hatred for me and I can't blame him. I betrayed him and the Order that he called family. I set it up with Merek to have Lucan killed. It wasn't that I hated Lucan; I really didn't have any feelings toward him at all. I just didn't like sharing Rio with the Order and Merek promised that Rio wouldn't be hurt badly, just enough to make him leave the Order so that we could live a happy life in the Darkhavens. However, that's not how it went at all. Rio was almost fatally hurt and he found out that it was me, that I was the one that set it up. He denounced me right there on the spot.

I wished I could take it back I didn't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, that was the problem. I just loved him so much I was blinded by it, I couldn't see anything but him. I just wanted him to myself and I didn't care how I got it. I'm not making excuses for what I did because there aren't any, and he has every right to hate me, but I have to try and make this right. I have to help him.

I had to leave the cave as his pain was cutting through me like a knife. I had to get some fresh air. Tobain followed me. I'm not sure how long he was planning on staying, but I don't have the strength to even talk to him right now. He just sat there and watched me, I don't know if I find it comforting or intrusive, but either way, it's nice to know I'm not alone.

We were sitting up on a rock when I noticed three woman walking towards us. Maybe they could help him if they could only see me. I remember Mistress Morlilian telling me that humans would not be able to see me unless they needed my help, but I had to try anyway. I tried to gather all the strength I could and I saw the questioning look on Tobain's face.

"_See me."_

One of them looked away quickly, too quickly, she saw me!

Two of the women were older than the other one. It was the younger woman that saw me, so maybe she could hear me as well.

"_Hear me."_

"_Follow me."_

I knew she could hear me I saw her trying not to. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything coming out, but to my surprise she seemed to be following me.

Hang on Rio, I'm bringing help.

"_Please…help him._"

"_Help him._"

She was still following me up, we were almost there, but I was starting to feel weak.

I felt hands under my arms holding me up. Tobain

"You're weak Evayna, you are trying to do too much too soon."

"You don't understand, I have to help that's why I'm here. I failed him when I was alive. I won't fail him now…I can't!"

I knew she couldn't see me anymore I just hoped she could still hear me. She had to go in there, he needed her. Tobain set me down on the ground outside of the cave. I crawled over to her with my last bit of energy and begged her to hear me….

"_Save him."_

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading I will update soon;)


End file.
